youtubefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nisson
Nisson YouTuber tworzący przeróżne filmy na swoim kanale YouTube. Kanał tworzy Kamil Krakuski/Eryk ???, który jest byłym właścicielem kanału AnFirstDevil Opis na kanale Proffesor Fortnite, StoryTime'ów i innych bzdetów, absolutnie NIEtwórca Nissana, dawny twórca sparta remixów, internetowiec, Developer gier, mały rozwijający się kanał na YT i "mistrz" animowania. Imię: Eryk Nazwisko:??? Wiek: ??? Głos: Koszmarny Programy: PowerDirector (Edycja) Narrator's Voice (Głos IVONY) Pencil 2D (Animacja) paint.net (Możliwa obróbka zdjęć) Paint Tool Sai (Rysunki) Google Chrome (Źródła) Audacity (Możliwa obróbka audio) Ren'py (Program deweloperski) Unity (Drugi program deweloperski) Atom (Edytor Skryptu) YouTube (Oglądanie i wmieszczanie filmów) Streamlabs OBS (Streaming) Gry: Fortnite, DDLC, Slime Rancher, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, Emily is Away, I to chyba wszystko, uff..... Języki: Polski, Angielski, Mała nutka Hiszpańskiego, Jeszcze mniejsza nutka Japońskiego, -WSZYSTKIE GAMEPLAYE I ZDJECIA NIE SĄ MOJE- Zdjęcie profilowe należy do Sr Pelo/123pendejos Fanarty i propozycje: ericospartaremixer@gmail.com Najważniejsze serie * Fortnite Wzdłuż i Wszerz * Lonely Wolf Treat * W kuchni Ciekawostki * Jego ulubiona liczba to 12 * Został wypromowany przez kanał Gang Piłki Nożnej * Tworzy gry i publikuje je na serwis itch.io (Ma ich obecnie 3 i 1 nieopublikowaną) * Ma psa o imieniu Molly * Ma brata o imieniu Franciszek * Kiedyś tworzył filmy typu Sparta Remix ale nie wychodziło mu to więc zmienił tematykę kanału * Kiedyś grał w grę Minecraft ale mu się znudziła * Wcześniej używał głosu z aplikacji na komórki "Narrator's Voice", lecz zmieniło się to w jego pierwszej transmisji na żywo * Kiedyś brał udział w dramie Lolsiaka i AnFirstDevila, to był jego powód żeby usunąć swój stary kanał * Nie lubi YouTubera Wolfi ponieważ: Postawia negatywną ocenę pod jego filmami bez powodu, nagrywa jego najmniej ulubioną grę "Minecraft", Wspomagał Lolsiaka w dramie z jego starym kanałem, używa multikont i subskrybuje/like'uje/komentuje samego siebie ( lecz czasami piszą do niego obcy ludzie ), nie wie czym Nisson robi filmy ale mimo tego wypowiada się na ten sposób, Komentuje jego filmy w zły sposób nawet nie zważając czy YouTuber dał mu prawo na ten sposób, nie chwyta poczucia humoru Nissona i komentuje to w zły sposób, mówi że swoją serię Ocenianie kanału według Nissona jest skopiowana z kanałów: Wolfi, MuffineQ, Lolsiak i Bluzacy Official, lecz oni sami nie wymyślili tej serii a Nisson mówił że nie jest ona skopiowana od żadnego z tych YouTuber'ów dlatego że to był sarkazm gdyż wszyscy ci YouTuberzy ( oprócz Bluzacy Official ) robi dużo filmów w tym typie, generalnie jest na codzień mniej dojrzały niż nawet sam Nisson. * Lubi grać w gry typu horror ale aktualnie nie nagrał żadnej na swój kanał * Posiada konsolę PlayStation 4 Pro ( A w przeszłości posiadał każdą konsolę PlayStation, oprócz PlayStation Slim ((Lecz miał okazję na niej zagrać)) ) * Jego ulubioną grą typu Horror jest "Baldi's Basics in Education in Learning" i "Tattletail", typu RPG - "Lonely Wolf Treat", typu Battle Royale - "Fortnite", i typu Runner - "Sonic" * Jego ulubionym YouTuberem publikującym animacje jest: GingerPale i TheOdd1sOut * Jego ulubionym YouTuberem publikującym Let's Playe jest: FoxeeTreasures, Gwiazda-Człowiek i Juniorsky * Subskrybuje on: Gang Piłki Nożnej, Juniorsky, KaveQs Piłka, Holm, GingerPale, MuffineQ, Gwiazda-Człowiek, Kucykacy, FoxeeTreasures, TheOdd1sOut, Sr Pelo, YoruShika * Jego telefon wyprodukowała firma MIUI * Jego system operacyjny komputera to Windows 10 * Posiada komputer firmy ASUS z systemem operacyjnym Windows 10 i komputer firmy Apple z systemem nie znanym dla niego * Jego ulubionym YouTuberem publikującym Commentary jest: ZeboPL * Lubi personalizować swój kanał * Posiada Tablet Graficzny Huion H430P * Ma YouTube włączony w trybie ciemnym bo jest to przyjazne dla jego oka.